Because I Still Love You
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: Sequel to "Because I Love You"; May is having trouble sleeping one night, so Drew eases her mind. A Contestshipping fic


Hello, everyone! I'm back with another story. This one, as you have read in the description, is the sequel to a chapter story I've written called **Because I Love You**. I felt that the ending in the other story had been rushed and left with loose ends, so to solve this predicament, I've written this one-shot that I am much more happy to conclude with. This is also the original, lighter alternative to the story I've posted recently, **Normal** , so your chest will feel a lot less heavy once your done reading it.

Enjoy!

PS: Listen to the wedding version of "Never Stop" by Safetysuit for full effect. You'll thank me later.

* * *

May lets out a sigh and leans back to the metal railing behind her. Small bits of sand stick to the back of her thighs, and she gives her skin a quick swipe before placing her legs flat down on the ground. She knows it will only bring back the sand she just tried to get rid of, but doesn't think much of it. In fact, she doesn't think much at all. She only stares at the ocean, which is dark blue and a short walk from her position. She listens to the water roaring gently, and inhales the aroma of sea salt that the wind blows to her direction. A gust of cold air fills her lungs, making her shiver. Goosebumps cover her forearms as she pulls her knees close. There is something about the beach that fills her with a sense of tranquility. Perhaps it is because of the memories associated with its location, reminding her of the day she met…

"May?"

Drew.

May turns around and smiles. A man with ruffled green hair and striking emerald eyes approaches her while cupping a yawn. He wears a navy blue shirt, light gray sweatpants, and black slippers. His attire is wrinkled, and his eyes are revealed only partially due to his heavy eyelids. May gives him a sly smile as he leans against the railing. Poor Drew, she thinks affectionately to herself. He's so tired.

"Hi, Drew."

"What are you doing out here?" Drew asks. His voice sounds gravelled, and the wind isn't the reason May shivers.

"I couldn't sleep," May answers him. "Also," she turns back to the water, "the beach is much more beautiful at night."

Drew thumbs remnants of sleep off his eyes and looks at the view in front of them. The night sky is clear tonight, allowing it to present stars that are bright and numerous. The ocean may be dark and almost invisible, but the stars reveal it with a milky white blanket. Drew smiles.

"Yeah," he says, "it is."

He sweeps his body between the railing's gap and sits beside his former rival. It isn't long until the starlight presents May a certain object that glimmers humbly from Drew's left hand. It is golden, smooth, and wraps around Drew's ring finger. Drew notices her gazing at the jewelry and takes her left hand with his right one. He sees the very same object on her hand and kisses the finger that holds it.

"Happy anniversary," he says.

May smiles. "Happy anniversary."

She leans toward her husband, who wraps his arms around her waist, and closes their distance with a kiss. They relish the feel of his and her body against the other, and keep their eyes closed as a wave of warmth stimulates every nerve in their bodies. It isn't until they need to breathe do they finally pull away; but because they don't want to be separated just yet, they adjust themselves so May is sitting between Drew's legs. The ocean roars quietly, almost whispering, and the couple listen contentedly. A few minutes later, Drew lets out another yawn. May turns slightly to look at him.

"Are you tired?" she asks.

"Yeah," Drew admits. He rests his lips on the back of her head and closes his eyes.

"You should go to sleep then," May tells him. "I don't want to keep you awake."

"Only if you come with me," Drew remarks. "You know I can't sleep without you next to me."

May pouts and looks up.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, especially when Drew yawns again. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Why?" Drew asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," May claims. Her voice is slightly distorted as she does so. "I just...can't sleep."

"It's two hours past midnight," Drew informs her, making sure to note her change of tone. "You're usually asleep before the clock hits twelve."

May sighs. "I know."

"Like a log."

May pouts and nudges him with an elbow.

"So why are you still awake?" Drew chuckles, tightening his embrace around her. "Were you too excited for our anniversary, you couldn't sleep?"

May smiles weakly. "Yeah," she says, "you can say that."

"Well you better sleep if you want to keep up with tomorrow's activities," Drew tells her. "Starting with breakfast, which I know you'll really like."

May's head immediately goes up. "Really?" she asks. "Why? What are we having?"

"You'll find out in the morning," Drew taunts, kissing May on the head before standing up with a smirk. May shoots him a playful glare, but is slightly relieved when he keeps her hand in his. "So let's sleep, okay?"

May was determined to be adamant, but when she remembers her husband's earlier statement about needing her to sleep, she sighs and allows him to help her stand.

"Okay," she concedes.

The couple sweep through railing and return to the sliding doors separating them from their bedroom. Once they reach the bed, they slip under the gray-white covers and automatically tangle their legs in an embrace. May takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She focuses on her husband's scent, which is a unique combination of mint and citrus, and consciously slows her breathing. Her body relaxes as Drew's arms squeeze protectively around her, and she thinks she is about to sleep. But then she opens her eyes. Drew's eyes are closed, but May isn't sure if he's sleeping. One thing is for sure, however. She is still unable to do so.

Drew's eyes start to open, prompting May to look back down. Then a finger lifts May's chin back up, turning her to meet her husband's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Drew asks. "Why can't you sleep?"

May closes her eyes, gripping one of his hands with hers. There is no point in lying to him any longer. This may be a good thing, for she never liked being dishonest with him in the first place.

"I guess I'm just," May sighs, "I guess I'm just worried."

"Worried?" Drew squeezes her hand back. "Why?"

"I'm not sure," May admits. "Maybe it's because…because..."

"Because what?"

"I..."

May sighs irritably and ends her phrase with silence. This obviously doesn't please Drew, for his eyebrows furrow and his forehead wrinkles slightly. May shifts in her spot and looks away, but doesn't resist his stare for long and meets his eyes again.

"You're so handsome," she starts, "and charming, talented, caring…"

"All true," Drew interjects, smirking as he does so. "Is _that_ what's worrying you?"

"Yes."

Drew blinks in surprise. He expected a feisty, but playful remark like the ones she usually gives him in their playful banters. But May appears dead serious for reasons he doesn't know yet, so his arrogant expression contorts back to a concerned one.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the only one that sees that," May answers. "I'm not the only one who knows how amazing you are and how happy you can make any woman feel."

"Are _you_ happy?" Drew asks.

"So, _so_ happy," May responds, stressing the urgency of her answer, "and that's what scares me the most. I'm scared that...well...I really hope that…"

"I don't cheat on you?" Drew guesses. A frown is forming on his face.

"No," May shakes her head. "I just...I really hope that I'm good enough...for you too."

"Is this what this is about?" Drew entwines their fingers together. "You don't think you're _good_ enough for me?"

May bites her lip and looks down. She feels even worse when she hears Drew sigh.

" _May_ ," he then groans, "you are so _dense_."

May gasps and looks back up. She is about to scold him for not taking their conversation seriously, but to her surprise, his expression is as grave as hers.

"Even after all these years," Drew continues, "you seriously don't know, don't _believe_."

"Believe what?" May asks.

"May," Drew starts, looking her in the eye, "do you remember when I proposed to you?"

May blinks. "Yes," she answers. How can she not? It was their third year as boyfriend and girlfriend, and they celebrated by having dinner in one of Slateport City's fanciest restaurants. May only expected a sweet and romantic walk on the beach, so when Drew stopped them at the exact spot they met at, knelt down, and presented a ruby ring shaped like a rose, she was speechless. Then Drew asked her to marry him, and the words that came out of her mouth surprised them both.

"You remember what you said?" Drew asks.

May tucks her chin, almost in shame. "Yeah..."

Drew smirks. "What did you say, May?"

"I said," May pauses to take a breath, "are...you sure?"

Drew lets out a laugh—deep, but jubilant. May pouts and glares at his chest, but Drew squeezes her hand and plants a big kiss on her forehead.

"You have no idea how almost angry I was when you said that," Drew says to her. "It made me feel bad, because I thought I didn't do enough to make sure you knew I loved you."

"I know you love me, Drew," May remarks.

" _Now_ , after I answered that silly question," Drew retorts, "but it seems like I need to remind you again."

May pulls away and looks him in the eye. Drew gazes back and smiles.

"I was, and am, very sure that I want to marry you," Drew assures. "You were my rival, then my friend, then my best friend. When you started travelling with me, you became someone I can't live without. You might have been scared, May, but I was just as terrified as you were, maybe more."

May gives him a weak smile. She knows why he was terrified, but wants to hear it again. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you were outgrowing contests," Drew reminds her. "The first time you said it, I thought it was just a phase. But when we continued to travel and enter contests together, I started to see how much you really meant it. Contests were what brought us and kept us together, May, so when you stopped wanting to be in them, I thought you'd want to stop being with me too."

May's eyes start to water. She remembers the heated fights they had, how furious Drew would become in each argument. She didn't understand why he was so angry until she found him crying by a lake one day. It was the first time she saw Drew so vulnerable, and, after the most emotional conversation they've had so far, she realizes it was because he was afraid to lose her.

May takes her husband's hand and squeezes it. She does so to comfort him, but it comforts her as well.

"But you stayed," Drew continues. "You travelled with me from region to region, even if it was just to watch me enter contests. I felt guilty that I was holding you back from your dreams, but when I asked you why you did it, do you remember what you said?"

May smiles. "Of course."

"Please say it then," Drew pleads eagerly. "I want to hear it from you."

May smiles even bigger and raises his hand to kiss it.

"Because being with you fulfilled two dreams," she answers, "seeing the world, and having you be there when I see it."

Drew squeezes a thumb out of May's grasp and uses it to stroke her cheek. "And what did you say when I asked why?" he adds.

"Because I love you," May answers, "and I still love you."

" _That's_ why I wanted to marry you," Drew tells her. "The world may change— _we_ may change—but we love each other, and that's the one thing that won't change."

May throws her head back and lets out a heavy sigh. She chuckles a bit as well, earning her an amused look from her husband.

"Thank goodness," she says.

Drew chuckles as well. If he never travelled the world with May, he never would've known how insecure she can be. She seems confident in many things, especially when she rivalled him in contests, but for some reason, when it comes to him, she's as unsure as can be. Drew shakes his head. Maybe he should ease his teasing so he wouldn't worry his wife. But only a little bit, of course. Pushing May's buttons, even after all these years, is still fun.

Drew leans in to give May a quick kiss. May responds by pecking him back and wraps herself around his torso.

"I love you, Drew," she whispers, her eyes closing slowly. "Happy anniversary."

Drew smiles. "I love you too, May."

He then feels her body rise and fall in a slow, steady rhythm. She finally fell asleep, he realizes. He sighs contentedly before pulling his wife under his chin. Right before he too falls asleep, he mutters two loving words he will repeat again in the morning.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
